I'm Your Fanboy Noona
by ChanKyuNa
Summary: kisah tentang Kai yang 'mengidolakan' sunbaenya. tapi sayangnya ada orang lain yang lebih akrab dengan sunbaenya tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Your Fanboy, Noona

Author : ChanExotics

Title : I'm Your Fanboy, Noona

Genre : Romance, friendship (tauk ah, buta soal genre.. ^_^)

Main Cast : Yoona SNSD, Kai EXO

Other Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, All members SNSD, All members EXO

Pairing : YoonKai

Rated : T

Author note : Annyeonghaseyooo... All readers. FF ini terinspirasi saat aku baca FF LuYoon dengan judul _I'm Your Fangirl_. Tapi jalan ceritanya g sama kok, cuma judulnya aja yang hampir sama. FF ini asli karya Chan. Maafin Chan kalo banyak typo, ceritanya geje, maklum author amatiran . Okelah, dari pada banyak bacon(?), langsung aja. Enjoy this fict! R&R please!

Warning : typo(s), absurd, gak nge-feel, KST(kalimat sok tahu) is mine.

**DLDR**

**NO BASH**

_ Seoul International Airport_

Hari ini teriakan histeris para fans girl group Girls' Generatin memenuhi Seoul International Airport. Maklum saja, Girl band yang biasa disebut SNSD itu baru saja tiba di Korea setelah word tournya di Jepang. Kilatan sinar blitz dan suara jepretan kamera bersahut-sahutan saat satu per satu member keluar dari bandara, tentunya dengan ditemani para bodyguard.

Ckreek... ckreek... ckreek

**#Kai POV**

"Dapat. Akhirnya perjuanganku desak-desakan dengan para fans membuahkan hasil." Gumamku pelan. Aku tersenyum melihat hasil fotoku. Hmm, my Yoongie memang yang paling cantik. Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke dorm sebelum leader tiang itu ngomel-ngomel" aku bermonolog ria lalu melangkah gontai meninggalkan bandara.

* * *

**#Author POV**

_ Dorm SNSD_

"Huh, eonni... aku lelah sekali" ucap Yoona sambil menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya ke sofa begitu sampai di dorm.

"Sama, aku juga Yoong" Sooyoung ikut duduk di sofa di samping Yoona.

Member yang lain juga ikut berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah tersebut. Tak berapa lama, Yoona dan Sooyoung berpandangan.

"AHAA." Teriak Yoona dan Sooyoung kencang. Lalu mereka bangkit dan langsung lari menuju dapur.

"Aigoo, dasar duo sikshin..." Taeyeon hanya mengelus dada melihat kelakuan membernya itu.

"Sudahlah eonni, mereka kan memang selalu begitu." Ujar Hyoyeon.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat saja eonnideul, katanya besok kita harus ke SM Building." Seohyun.

"Ne Seohyunnie, Yul kau suruh mereka cepat istirahat ne, kita besok kita akan ke SM Building." Taeyeon.

Para member masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat kecuali Yuri. Yuri berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui Yoona dan Sooyoung.

"Deer, Soo.. segeralah istirahat, kita besok harus ke SM Building." Yuri

"Hah? Untuk apa kita kesana?" Soyoung mengerutkan keningnya pertandaia bingung.

"Nan molla. Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Yuri

"Ne eonn." YoonSoo

* * *

_ Dorm EXO_

"Kau sedang melihat apa Kai?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kai sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kai yang kaget buru-buru menutupi laptopnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Aigoo, hyung. Kau mengagetkanku saja." Kai

"Kau belum manjawab pertanyaanku, kau sedang melihat apa? Jangan-jangaan..." Chanyeol

"A-aniyo, bukan apa-apa" Kai terus menutupi laptopnya. Chanyeol masih berusaha melihat 'sesuatu' yang ada di laptop Kai sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka

"Semua segera tidur, kita besok harus ke SM Building." Perintah Kris.

"Ne." Jawab para member EXO kompak.

Semua member langsung menurut dan segera masuk kamar. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani membantah perintah sang leader. Kai menghembuskan nafas lega karena ia diselamatkan dari Chanyeol. Ia mematikan laptopnya lalu tidur, berharap memimpikan malaikatnya.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya...

**#Yoona POV**

Sinar matahari masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela yang telah terbuka kordennya.

'Huh, pasti Yuri eonni' Omelku dalam hati. Aku pun bangun karena aku ingat hari ini ke gedung SM. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah mandi, aku keluar kamar. Aroma lezat masakan Hyo eonni langsung menyapa indra penciumanku. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan yang ternyata para member sudah berkumpul disana.

"Morning eonnideul, Seo" Ucapku riang

"Morning Yoong/eonni" jawab mereka.

"Kajja kita makan, aku sudah lapar" kata Sooyoung eonni.

"Kau kan memang selalu lapar" sahut Jessica eonni.

"Biarin" Sooyoung eonni memeletkan lidahnya.

Kami pun makan dengan tenang.

"Memangnya ada apa kita disuruh ke SM Taeng eonni?" tanyaku di tengah-tengah makan pada Taeyeon eonni yang duduk di sampingku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Yoong, manajer oppa hanya bilang kita disuruh kesana" Taeyeon

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menanggapi ucapan Taeyeon eonni.

**#Author POV**

Setelah makan, member SNSD pun bersiap-siap lalu berangkat ke SM Building.

_ SM Building_

Para member EXO barjalan gontai di lobi gedung SM. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua mereka bertemu sunbae mereka, SNSD.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim." Sapa member EXO.

"Annyeong.." jawab member SNSD

"Kalian juga disuruh kesini?" tanya Tiffany

"Ne sunbae." Kris

"Emm, mana Yoona sunbae?" tanya Kai yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari Yoona diantara member SNSD tapi tidak ketemu.

"Tadi dia pamit ke toilet sebentar." Yuri

Kai menanggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Yoona datang dengan seorang namja.

"Mian membuat kalian menunggu eonni." Kata Yoona dengan raut menyesalnya pada para eonninya.

"Gwaenchana Yoong."

DEG

Kai yang sedari tadi melamun langsung sadar saat mendengar suara Yoona. Saat ia mengarahkan pandangan ke Yoona, hatinya merasa cemburu saat melihat Yoona bersama namja lain.

"Eh, ada EXO juga ya. Annyeonghaseyo EXO-deul." Yoona menyapa member EXO dengan semangat.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yoona sunbae, Kyuhyun sunbae" member EXO membungkuk hormat kepada senior mereka.

"Kyuhyun oppa, member Super Junior yang lain mana?" tanya Sunny

"Wae? Kau mencari Sungmin Hyung?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan senyum evilnya.

Sunny hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wkwkwk, mereka tidak kesini. Hanya aku yang disuruh ke SM Building." Kyuhyun

"Eonnideul, EXO-deul, seo, kajja kita masuk" ajak Yoona

"Ne." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku tidak kau ajak grandma deer?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas-yang di buat-buat.

"Ne, kajja oppa. Tapi bisakah kautidak memanggilku grandma deer?." Kata Yoona sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dipanggil 'grandma deer' tapi selanjutnya ia mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oke, Yoongie chagi. Kkk" Kyuhyun

Member lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat si duo evil(?). mereka masuk ke ruangan Lee Soo Man dengan tenang. Tapi tidak dengan Kai. Dari tadi matanya tidak lepas memandangi Yoona dari belakang. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang ia sukai, eh mungkin ia cintai bergandengan dengan namja lain di depan matanya sendiri. Apalagi tadi Kyuhyun memanggil Yoona 'chagi'.

**#Kai POV**

_ Ruang Lee Soo Man_

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim." Kami membungkuk hormat pada orang yang sangat berjasa dalam berkembangnya karir kami.

"Ne, silahkan duduk" Soo Man.

Kami duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Ugh, mataku memanas saat melihat Yoona noona duduk disamping Kyuhyun hyung dan mereka sedang asyik berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali. Hhh, rasanya ingin ku buang saja si evil itu.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah lengkap aku akan memulai." Sooman

Hmm, dari pada terus-terusan cemburu lebih baik aku mendengarkan Sooman sajangnim. Sepertinya pembicaraan yang serius.

"Dua minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan SMTown Word Tour 4 live in Indonesia. Aku akan menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Yoona untuk menjadi MC karena mereka sudah berpengalaman, seperti saat di Korea-China friendship concert dulu." Sooman

MWO? Yoona noona dan evil hyung jadi MC? Hhh, aku jadi sangat malas ikut SMTown.

"Kenapa harus dengan Kyuhyun hyung?" kataku lirih.

"Kau bilang apa Kai?" Sehun

"Annio Sehuna~ dan lagi, panggil aku hyung." jawabku dengan wajah yang kuyakini terlihat sangat kesal. kulihat si evil magnae hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Yoong, kita jadi MC." Kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne oppa." Yoona tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Arghh, lama-lama aku terbakar juga melihat mereka.

**#Author POV**

"Tenang dulu, nanti akan ada battle dance seperti biasa di SMTown SMTown sebelumnya. Kai, Taemin, Eunhyuk, Yunho, Tao, Yoona, Yuri, dan Hyoyeon. Aku harap kalian segera mempersiapkan." Sooman

Semua hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Lee Sooman. Kai juga merasa 'agak' senang karena dia bisa satu stage dengan Yoona saat battle dance.

"Oh ya, karena sangat banyak permintaan dari fans untuk Yoona tampil solo, jadi di SMTown ini akan ada special stage. Yoona akan tampil dance dan menyanyi tanpa member SNSD yang lain." Sooman

"Mwo? Aku? Kenapa tidak member lain saja? Hyo eonni atau Yuri eonni misalnya, atau Seo." Yoona shock karena dirinya dipilih untuk tampil solo.

"Aniyo, ini permintaan fans. Dan juga aku ingin." Kata Sooman

"Yoona noona, kau pasti bisa." Kata Kai tiba-tiba dengan senyum manisnya.

"N-ne, Kai. Tapi..." Yoona menjawab terbata

"Ayolah Yoong, kau pasti bisa. Lagi pula ini kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa suaramu juga tak kalah bagus dengan member lain." Kyuhyun

"Hwaiting Noona/Yoona." Kata member EXO+SNSD berbarengan menyemangati Yoona sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

"N-ne, baiklah saya menerimanya sajangnim." Yoona tampak terpaksa mengatakan keputusannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, tapi aku menginginkan kau tidak tampil solo. Kau akan berkolaborasi dengan..." Sooman

Yoona dan yang lain masih menunggu lanjutan ucapan Sooman. Sedangkan Sooman masih menimbang-nimbang dengan siapa Yoona nanti akan kolaborasi. Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kai, ya dengan Kai."

DEG

"MWO? AKU?" teriak Kai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup?" Sooman

"Annio, Ne saya sanggup sajangnim." Kai sangat senang karena dia akan berkolaborasi dengan Yoona-**NYA. **Yoona hanya pasrah menerima keputusan dari pimpinan SM tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat agak kecewa karena bukan dirinya yang duet dengan Yoona, tapi tak apalah. Dia sudah menjadi MC dengan Yoona.

"Untuk member yang lain, sebenarnya tak ada yang khusus lagi, main vokal akan menyanyikan lagu Dear My Family, dan kolaborasi seluruh artis menyanyikan Hope di ending. Arasseo?" Sooman.

"Ne." All member

"Baiklah, kalau sudah mengerti, kalian bisa keluar dan memulai latihan atau istirahat dulu." Sooman

Para member satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan Lee Sooman.

**#Yoona POV**

Aku berjalan paling akhir-mungkin-

"Yoona noona."

Aku merasa ada seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang

"Kai?"

"Ne, emm, mohon bantuannya untuk kolaborasi kita nanti noona." Katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh, aku kira apa. Ne, mohon kerjasamanya Kai." Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Deer, kajja. Kita harus latihan." Tiba-tiba Yuri eonni memanggilku.

"Ne eonni. Annyeong Kai." Aku berpamitan pada Kai

"Annyeong noona." Dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

DEG

DEG

Entah kenapa saat melihat senyumnya, jantungku serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Ada apa deganku? oh sudahlah lebih baik aku segera latihan. Akupun segera melangkah ke ruang latihan bersama Yuri eonni.

**#Author POV**

_ Dorm EXO_

"Kai, kau kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" tanya D.O pada Kai.

"Mungkin dia sudah mulai gila hyung." Kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Yak! Dasar maknae kurang ajar." Kai berusaha menjitak Sehun tapi dihalangi Luhan.

"Sudahlah Kai, jadi kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang juga penasaran melihat tingkah Kai.

"Aku hanya sedang senang." Jawab Kai singkat

"Mwo? Kau bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku?" teriak Luhan

"Memangnya kau kenapa hyung?" Baekhyun.

"Aku kan ingin duet dengan Yoona, kenapa malah denganmu Kai?" Luhan

"Mwo? Jadi kau juga menginginkannya? Tapi ini keberuntunganku hyung. Terima saja kau kalah." Kai menyeringai.

Member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar percakapan mereka.

**#Yoona POV**

_ Dorm SNSD_ (sore hari setelah latihan)

"Yoong, kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa untuk kolaborasimu dengan Kai?" tanya Yuri eonni sesampainya kami di dorm.

"Mollayo eonni, aku masih bingung. Besok aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kai" Jawabku

"hmm, terserahmulah. Yang penting kau harus semangat. Jangan kecewakan fansmu, Ne?"

"Ne eonni." Kataku lalu tersenyum.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

**#Author POV**

Hari ini Yoona dan Kai akan latihan bersama sekaligus menentukan lagu untuk kolaborasi mereka. Yoona dan Kai sudah janjian datang di tempat latihan pukul 09.00 KST. Ternyata Kai sampai lebih dulu. Dari pada bosan menunggu, ia mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya sambil melihat pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Annyeong, mianhae Kai aku terlambat." Kata Yoona sambil mengatur nafasnya yang agak tersengal. Sepertinya dia tadi berlari.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo noona. Gwaenchana, aku juga baru datang." Kata Kai agar Yoona tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

"Kajja kita latihan, nanti kesiangan." Yoona

"Emm, sebentar noona. Tadi Sooman sajangnim meminta agar kita keruangannya terlebih dahulu." Kai

"Baiklah." Yoona

Yoona dan Kai berjalan menuju ruangan Sooman. Sepertinya mereka masih belum terlalu akrab ditambah Kai yang agak gugup. Yoona biasanya akan cepat akrab dengan orang lain, entah itu namja atau yeoja. Yoona yang biasanya tidak bisa diam tiba-tiba jadi pendiam saat bersama kai. Jadi terkadang suasana menjadi awkward.

_ Ruang Lee Sooman_

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim." Kata YoonKai sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ne, silahkan duduk. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kolaborasi kalian nanti." Sooman

"Apakah kalian sudah memutuskan akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" lanjut Sooman

"Belum sajangnim. Rencananya nanti kami baru akan memilih." Yoona

"Oke, kalau begitu aku yang akan menentukan." Kata Sooman lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang menurut Kai sangat aneh.

"Kalau begitu apa sajangnim?" tanya Kai.

"Kalian akan berkolaborasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trouble Maker."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Segitu dulu ne. Rencananya ini mau dibikin oneshoot. Tapi kayaknya kepanjangan+masih buntu mau dibikin gimana lagi. Aku juga pengen lihat dulu respon dari readers. Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chan is back. Ini chap 2 nya.

Warning typo(s). KST(kalimat sok tahu) is mine.

DLDR

Happy Reading...

"_Oke, kalau begitu aku yang akan menentukan." Kata Sooman lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang menurut Kai sangat aneh._

"_Kalau begitu apa sajangnim?" tanya Kai._

"_Kalian akan berkolaborasi _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Trouble Maker."_

Chapter 2

**#Kai POV**

"MWOOO?" teriakku dan Yoona noona bersamaan. Kami berdua sama-sama shock karena diminta melakukan sexy dance.

"Aigoo, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Lama–lama aku bisa tuli kalau kalian terus-terusan berteriak." Kata Sooman sajangnim.

"T-tapi sajangnim, bukankah Trouble Maker itu lebih ke sexy dance? Aku belum pernah melakukan yang seperti itu." Yoona noona memelas. Sepertinya ia agak keberatan dengan permintaan kali ini.

"Ini permintaanku Yoona. Lagi pula menurutku jika dibanding dengan Yuri atau Hyoyeon, gerakan lekukmu lebih baik dari mereka. Jadi kupikir kau lebih cocok melakukan sexy dance. Ayolah... Kalau kau berusaha kau pasti bisa melakukan dengan baik" Sooman.

Oh, ayolah. Aku juga gugup. Hanya berkolaborasi dengan Yoona noona saja aku sudah gugup, apalagi harus melakukan sexy dance? Aigoo aigoo.

"Bagaimana Kai? Apa kau mau?" Yoona noona berbisik ke arahku.

"A-aku t-terserah Yoona noona saja, kalau noona sanggup aku juga sanggup." Jawabku dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Arrrgh, sialan. Kenapa harus terlihat gugup?

"Hhh, baiklah sajangnim kalau ini memang permintaan anda, saya sanggup." Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya Yoona noona menjawab.

"Kalau begitu saya juga sanggup." Aku juga menyanggupi permintaan Sooman sajangnim.

"Oke, sekarang silahkan kalian latihan."

Kami keluar dari ruangan Lee Sooman. Kulihat Yoona noona agak terpaksa menerima permintaan itu.

"Noona, kalau kau tak mau lebih baik tidak perlu menerimanya." Ucapku

"Gwaenchana Kai. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Sooman sajangnim, para fans, dan... kau. Fighting." Jawabnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas, menyemangati.

Dan, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku juga menjadi alasannya? Mungkinkah...? aish, sudahlah, jangan berpikir macam-macam Kim Jong In.

Aku hanya balas tersenyum sambil ikut mengepalkan tangan ke atas. Oke, lama-lama aku meleleh juga melihat senyum manisnya.

* * *

**#Author POV **

Yoona dan Kai berjalan menuju ruang latihan yang sudah disediakan khusus. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Yoona sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nanti saat dia dan Kai melakukan dance Trouble Maker. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Yoona memerah. Pipinya memanas untuk sekedar membayangkannya saja. Sementara Kai yang sedari tadi terus curi-curi pandang ke arah Yoona(tapi Yoona tidak tahu) merasa bingung karena melihat pipi Yoona yang memerah. Entahlah itu hanya pemikiran Kai saja atau bagaimana, tapi sepertinya pipi Yoona benar-benar merona.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang latihan. Ternyata Yoona dan Kai benar-benar diminta untuk bekerja sendiri. Karena disana mereka tidak menemukan koreografer yang akan melatih mereka.

"Hhhh,.." Yoona menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kita harus bekerja sendiri Kai." Lanjutya

"Ne noona. Keundae, gwaenchana. Kita pasti bisa." Kai mnyemangati sambil tersenyum ke arah Yoona

"Ne, kajja."

Suara musik memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kau menganggap mereka sudah mulai menari? Oh bukan, bukan. Karena tidak didampingi sang pelatih, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melihat dulu video dari Trouble Maker dengan laptop yang ada di ruang latihan untuk mempelajari sekaligus menghafal dance-nya. Mereka tampak serius melihat itu. Mengamati dengan detail bagaimana gerakan dance-nya. Hingga video itu benar-benar berakhir.

"Kau sudah siap Kai?" tanya Yoona memastikan

"Hmm, sudah noona." Kai

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita mulai sekarang." Ajak Yoona

Lagi-lagi musik menggema di ruang tempat mereka latihan. Kali ini mereka benar-benar malakukannya.

_Niga nareul itjji motage jakku ni apeseo tto_

_Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoreonal ssu eopttorok_  
_Ni ipssureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo_  
_Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_  
_Trouble Maker!_  
_Trouble Maker!_  
_Trouble Maker!_

Musik pun berhenti. Yoona dan Kai sama-sama terlihat sedang mengatur nafas mereka. Keduanya terlihat terengah setelah menyelesaikan latihan.

"Wahh, Yoona noona, suaramu sangat manis. Dancemu juga sangat keren. Kau daebak." Kai memberikan dua jempolnya pada Yoona dengan senyum yang tak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya.

Pipi Yoona bersemu merah mendengar pujian Kai. Jantungnya juga berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat. Sebenarnya rona merah di pipi Yoona sudah ada sejak tadi, sejak mereka mulai menari. Sungguh Yoona sangat malu. Baru kali ini ia berada di posisi sangat dekat dengan hoobae-nya ini.

"Haha, Gomawo Kai, kau juga sangat keren. Dancemu benar-benar luar biasa. Meskipun kau hoobae-ku, tapi aku merasa kau seperti sunbae-ku. Skill dance-mu benar-benar jauh lebih baik dariku." Yoona balas memuji Kai sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak biasa itu.

Kini giliran Kai yang pipinya bersemu merah. Mereka terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran, sangat manis.

"A-anio noona. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar. Kalau begitu kita sama-sama daebak." Ucap Kai berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan dengan bergurau.

"Ne, kau benar."

"Hahaha..." keduanya tertawa bersama.

_Kruyuk _

Tiba-tiba perut Yona berbunyi. Yoona menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Noona, kau lapar?" tanya Kai

"N-ne." Yoona hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Sudahlah, lagi pula Kai sudah terlanjur tahu, pikir Yoona.

"Kajja." Ajak Kai pada Yoona.

"Kemana?"

* * *

**#Kai POV**

"Makan siang. Kau kan lapar noona." Jawabku lalu menarik tangan Yoona noona keluar menuju restaurant terdekat.

'_Oh God, tangannya halus sekali. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepasnya.'_ Batinku

Kami berjalan menuju rertaurant dalam diam. Dan ternyata tanganku dari tadi masih menggenggam tangan Yoona noona. Lagi pula tidak ada penolakan, ya sudah biarkan saja, kkk. #modus

Kami pun sampai di restaurant. Mataku menjelajah mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tenang saja, kami sudah memakai penyamaran. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengenali kami. Kami hanya ingin makan dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan.

"Kita duduk disana saja noona." Ajakku

Yoona noona hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku memanggil waitres lalu kami memesan makanan. Selama menunggu pesanan, aku dan Yoona noona mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Membicarakan SNSD, EXO, sampai drama yang diperankan Yoona noona-yang terakhir membuatku cemburu karena aku selalu ingat kiss scene nya-. Hmm, kupikir suasana disini nanti akan awkward, tapi untung saja kenyataannya jauh dari bayanganku. Ternyata Yoona noona orang yang sangat seru.

"Ini pesanannya tuan, noona."

"Kamsahamnida." Balas Yoona noona sopan.

Setelah itu kami makan. kami masih mengobrol di sela-sela makan. kadang pipinya bersemu merah saat aku memujinya. Oh tuhan, apakah aku boleh berharap?

Kami terus mengobrol sambil makan.

"Noona, aku tidak menyangka walaupun badanmu langsing tapi makanmu banyak juga.." aku mengomentari pesanan Yoona noona yang sangat banyak. Bahkan porsi makannya hampir sepertiku dan Sehun yang notabenenya mempunyai selera makan yang tinggi.

"Hahaha, aku kan memang shikshin, seperti Sooyoung eonni. Jadi kau jangan kaget dengan porsi makanmu." Ia hanya tertawa sambil menyuapkan spagetti kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kupikir kau selalu diet ketat untuk menjaga tubuhmu." Kataku setelah menyuapkan steak

"Kalau menjaga tubuhku sih benar, tapi tidak dengan diet ketat. Aku menjaga tubuhku dengan olahraga. Bukankah dance juga termasuk olah raga? Lagi pula aku ini tipe orang yang tidak mudah gemuk. Meskipun aku makan banyak, aku tetap tidak gemuk. Jadi aku tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan diet." Jawabnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya mengangguk, benar juga. Kulihat sejak dulu aku belum debut, Yoona noona badannya tetap segini saja. Tidak pernah gemuk.

"Kulihat nafsu makanmu juga lumayan juga Kai..."

"Ne, hehehe.. Aku juga banyak makan. seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol hyung. Kadang aku mengambil snack dari member lain secara diam-diam saat lapar tapi tidak ada makanan. kkk" sepertinya obrolan semakin seru saat membicarakan makanan.

"Oh, ternyata kau sama sepertiku. Hahaha"

* * *

**#Author POV**

Setelah makan Kai mengantar Yoona kembali ke dorm. Dia sendiri setelah ini akan latihan bersama member EXO yang lain.

"Gomawo Kai sudah mengantarku pulang ke dorm." Yoona

"Ne noona, yasudah aku pergi dulu, setelah ini ada jadwal latihan." Kai

"Ne, hati-hati." Teriak Yoona sebelum Kai benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Kai hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Lalu mobilnya sudah melesat meninggalkan Yoona yang segera masuk ke dalam dorm.

* * *

**#Yoona POV**

Aku berjalan memasuki dorm dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahku. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat senang. Mungkin gara-gara bersama Kai tadi. Ehh?

"Eonni, kau sudah pulang?" tanya maknae padaku

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yoong bagaimana latihanmu tadi? Kau akan berkolaorasi lagu apa?" tanya Yuri eonni yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Melelahkan, tapi juga menyenangkan. Kami akan membawakan lagu Trouble Maker." Jawabku

"MWO?" teriak Seo dan Yuri eonni, begitu juga Hyo, Taeng, Sica, Fany,Soo, dan Sunny eonni yang baru datang.

"Aissh, tidak perlu teriak bisa kan. Lama-lama aku bisa tuli." Kataku menirukan Sooman sajangnim saat aku dan Kai memberikan respon yang sama tentang kolaborasi kami sambil menutup telinga.

"Tapi Yoong, bukankah Trouble maker itu lebih ke sexy dance?" tanya Hyo eonni

"Ne, sebenarnya aku juga agak keberatan. Tapi itu perintah dari Sooman sajangnim." Mereka hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasanku.

"Ehm Yoong bagaimana rasanya melakukan sexy dance dengan Kai?" Yuri eonni tiba-tiba menggodaku sambil menoel daguku.

"Hmm, pasti menyenangkan. Ia kan?" kata Taeng eonni sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Para member tak henti-hentinya menggodaku. Aku yakin sekarang pipiku sudah memerah karena malu.

"Ahh molla, sudahlah. Berhenti menggodaku." Kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Mereka semua menertawakanku. Aissh, si maknae ikutan juga? Dasar kurang ajar.

"Sudahlah eonni-deul, kasihan Yoona eonni." Kata Seo menyudahi acara mereka mari-menggoda-Yoona.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Akupun menyuruh mereka diam lalu mengangkat teleponku.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ne, ada apa oppa?"

"..."

"Tidak ada. Hari ini free."

"..."

"Hah? Mau kemana?"

"..."

Tuuttt. Issh, dasar evil. Seenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan telepon. Huhh

* * *

**#Author POV**

"Dari siapa deer?" tanya yuri pada Yoona. Ternyata semua member tadi memperhatikan Yoona saat ia menerima telepon.

"Kyuhyun oppa." Jawab Yoona singkat

"Ada apa memang?" giliran Taeyeon yang bertanya.

"Molla, dia mengajakku keluar nanti jam 7. Sudahlah eonni aku mau tidur, capek." Yoona melangkah meninggalkan member yang lain.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Kyu oppa sama Yoona?" gumam Hyoyeon

Member lain hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sebenarnya mereka juga penasaran, tapi mereka tidak mau bertanya dulu karena sepertinya Yoona sangat lelah. Lebih baik pertanyaannya disimpan saja untuk nati malam.

* * *

_Pukul 7 malam_.

Yoona berdandan sangat cantik. Ia mengenakan gaun pendek selutut-memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah- berwarna biru tanpa lengan dengan model kerah v-neck, dengan kerutan di bagian pinggang, dan beberapa hiasan di sekitar dada. Gaun itu terkesan sederhana, tanpa hiasan yang berlebihan, tapi juga terkesan mewah dan anggun dipakai Yoona. Rambut panjangnya di gerai begitu saja. Ia memakai high heels berwarna senada dengan gaunnya menambah kesempurnaanyna malam ini. Ia juga membawa handbag manis dengan warna biru tua. Benar-benar sempurna...

"Aigoo, uri deer cantik sekali." Teriak Sooyoung saat Yoona keluar kamar dengan tatapan kagum

"Ne, eonni cantik sekali." Seohyun menimpali. Dan ia benar-benar takjub dengan kecantikan eonninya yang satu ini.

"Kalian itu terlalu berlebihan. Sudahlah sepertinya Kyu oppa sudah menunggu. Daah~" Yoona keluar dari dorm dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang takjub kearahnya, tapi Yoona tidak peduli.

"Yoona terlihat seperti orang yang akan berkencan." Celetuk Tiffany

"Ne, kau benar."

* * *

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sedang menunggu Yoona di depan dorm SNSD. Aku mengamati diriku sendiri. Setelah kupastikan rapi, aku kembali berdiri ke posisi semula. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan ponselku. Entahlah kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini, kalau dibilang sih mungkin mirip orang yang akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Tunggu, kencan? Aigoo, apa ini bisa disebut kencan? Ah molla... yang pasti aku ingin terlihat rapi dan keren di mata rusa cantik.

Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku gugup begini? Padahal aku kan sudah sering keluar bersama Yoona. Aishh...

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat-yang kugunakan untuk berpikir-, kudengar langkah kaki seseorang dengan heel-nya. Mungkin itu Yoona. Ku angkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Y-Yoona..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

Annyeong, Chan balik lagi nih. Mian di chap ini pendek banget and ceritanya makin geje. Oh ya, anggap aja disini yang jadi ceo SM masih Sooman yah... chap berikutnya aku usahain lebih panjang.

R&R please...


End file.
